My Immortal
by angelicslytherin1013
Summary: Sam is dead and Dean never got the chance to tell him how he truly felt, so he brings him back! Total smut starting in the second chapter! This is for Two of my girls Lindsay and Calley! Hope you guys enjoy!


Lead to the river Midsummer, I waved A "V" of black swans On with hope to the grave And though Red September With skies fire-paved I begged you appear Like a thorn for the holy ones

'...Though he left us, he will always be remembered as a cherished loved one and a loving friend. One would say that this unfortunate event is a sad loss, although one must remember he will be watching over them.'  
The preacher closed his bible, and said his final words, 'Sam Winchester, our brother, may he rest in peace.'

Standing in the far back, overlooking the scene, Dean Winchester watched his only brother and love sink deeper into the ground. Sammy. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of everything he and his brother went through together throughout the years; only to end with Sam being killed by a demon called Nicor. Dean clenched his hands into fists, thinking over and over that he could have saved Sam from the water demon.

_Cold was my soul_

_ Untold was the pain _

_I faced when you left me _

_A rose in the rain..._

_ So I swore to the razor _

_That never enchained _

_Would your dark nails of faith _

_Be pushed through my veins again_

Climbing into the driver's side of his and Sam's 1962 Impala, Dean sped off into the distance, driving away from his nightmare.  
Entering the apartment he shared with Sam, Dean through his keys down on the coffee table and headed to the fridge to grab a beer. Slamming the fridge door shut, he shuffled his feet down the hall to the door leading to his brother's room. Leaning his forehead against the door, he took a deep breath before opening the door. Slowly walking into the room, Dean looked around,  
looking at the pictures of him and his brother that sat upon Sam's nightstand. Collapsing down on his brother's bed, he grabbed one of the pictures, clutching it to him, he burried his face in one of the pillows that smelled like Sam, and started to cry.

_Bared on your tomb _

_I'm a prayer for your loneliness _

_And would you ever soon _

_Come above unto me? _

_For once upon a time _

_From the binds of your lowliness _

_I could always find the right slot for your sacred key_

Hours after crying himself to sleep, Dean started to toss and turn, nightmares filling his sight.

'Standing in a dark room, Dean looked around trying to figure out where the hell he was at. "Hello?" He called out. Whispering voices filled the darkness of the room. "Who's there?" Dean shouted. "Save me!" came a reply. "What?" Dean responded, looking around for the source of the noise. "Help me, Dean...Help me!" Feeling like somebody was breathing on him, he whipped his head to the side, not finding anything there. "I'm right infront of you..." A figure manifested, taking up the image of Sam. Shocked, Dean shook his head, trying to wake from this nightmare. Failing, he stared at the image of his brother. "Sammy..." he breathed, lifting his arm towards the image.

"Bring me back..." the image begged. "What?" Dean asked, slowly walking towards his brother. "Bring me back, Dean!" Sam shouted, before disappearing. "No!" Dean shouted running towards the spot where his brother had stood. "Now..." The whisper echoed throughtout the dark room'

Bolting up from the bed, Dean tried to control his breathing, his heart beating it's way out of his chest. Looking down at the picture he still clutched in his hand, he placed it back down on the nightstand, rushing over the bookshelf, in Sam's room, that held all their books they had used during their hunting. Scanning through the titles, he picked one and flipped through the pages, stopping at a page holding the information he needed. Abruptly,  
closing the book, Dean rushed out of the house to get the materials he would need. Plans already starting to form in his head of bringing his brother back.

_Six feet deep is the incision _

_In my heart, that barless prison _

_Discolors all with tunnel vision _

_Sun setter_

_ Nymphetamine_

Hours later, Dean sat in the middle of his and Sam's living room, reading through the ritual he would have to perform.

_Sick and weak from my condition _

_This lust, this vampyric addiction _

_To Her alone in full submission _

_None better_

_Nyphetamine_

Standing up he gathered all of his materials and headed out the door; jumping into the driver's side of the impala, he sped off towards the cemetary.  
Upon his arrival, he quickly grabbed the things he would need, heading in the direction his brother's stone sat. Surrounding candles in a circle around Sams plot,  
Dean opened the page marked in the book, and started reading the incantation.

_Wracked with your charm _

_I am circled like prey_

_ Back in the forest Where whispers persuade _

_More sugar trails _

_More white lady laid _

_Than pillars of salt..._

_Fold to my arms_

_ Hold their mesmeric sway _

_And dance out to the moon _

_As we did in those golden days_

_Christening stars _

_I remember the way _

_We were needle and spoon_

_Mislaid in the burning hay_

The wind started to pick up; blowing everything in sight. Leaves and twigs flew around him, leaving scratches etched into his cheek. Finishing the incantation, the wind stopped,  
looking as if nothing ever happened. Dean waited, but Sam had yet to show. He sat infront of his stone, looking around, trying to hear movement, but still no Sam. Finally, he gave up, gathering his things and heading back to the car. With one last glance back towards the cemetary, he climbed into the driver's seat, and headed back home. Throwing his keys onto the coffee table, he scrambled down the hall towards his brother's room. Collapsing down on the bed once again, he burried his face in one of the pillows,  
smelling his brother's scent. Blinking away tears, he fell asleep feeling drained.

Dean abruptly opened his eyes, scanning the room surrounding him. Noises came from down the hallway. Sitting up, he went in search of the disturbance. Slowly creeping down the hallway, more noises came from the living room. Stopping at the corner, Dean took a deep breath before bounding around the corner, coming face to face with his brother.

_Bared on your tomb _

_I'm a prayer for your loneliness _

_And would you ever soon Come above unto me_

_ For once upon a time From _

_the bind of your Holiness _

_I could always find the right slot for your sacred key_

"Sammy," he breathed.


End file.
